beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter twelve: Rei Ogami
I watch the people from the top of a cliff. I especially watch the black haired kid with the blue eyes, from what I hear, he's the son of Satan. Time for him to burn. If Sakura was here, she'd probably say, "Ogami! Stop killing people!" Or something like that. I see the son of Satan pull out his sword and charge at the knight that killed Ram. Ram was an old friend of mine, until she became corrupt with power, killing the people she disliked. I finally decide to charge after Mr. Son Of Satan. He stabs the knight, and he falls, suffering to death. I charge after Satan's son, and then I realize, he has blue flames, just like me, but it's too late. I've smashed him into a wall. A black haired girl with a black coat smashes me into a tree. A blue flame comes from her eye. Are they Code:Breakers just like me? Probably, probably not. Then from what I can see, there's a girl with a long green hat trying to help the spawn of Satan. So I charge after her. "Link!" The boy and girl scream. "So your name's Link, eh?" I ask the girl, crushing her into the ground. "Get away from me!" She screams, "get away!" I stare at her. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, evil for evil". Link looks at me with wide eyes. Just as I was about to burn her, Satan's spawn attacks me. "Get away from her!" He screams while trying to stab me with his sword. I grab his head. "What are you doing, bastard?!" He yells. "Burn in hell". I say, but he doesn't burn. "You know", he says, "your funny, really funny". I look at him with wide eyes. He didn't burn, even with my flames! How...how could anyone have such power?! He grabs me by the neck. "Listen buddy, don't you dare go near my friends, or it'll be lights put for you". He lets go and I fall to the ground. "How...how can you...beat me..." I say silently. He looks at me in the eye. "My name is Rin Okumura, listen, I know what you are, a Code:Breaker eh? Learn to use your power for good". I look up at him. "What's with the blue flames then? Aren't you the spawn of Satan?" He nods. "I wish I wasn't", Rin says, "but we don't chose our fate, right?" He holds his hand out to me. I stare at his hand. Should I take it? This is strange. "I know why you wanted to kill me, I'm the spawn of Satan, I know, but guess what, deal with it". I look down. How can the spawn of Satan be kind too? I'm very confused, my mission is to take him down, not to become friends with him. Rin keeps holding his hand out. "Take it or leave it". He says. I take his hand cautiously, and he helps me up. "I'm Rei Ogami". I say. Link chimes in. "Isn't it weird, you two have the same initials?" I sit down on a nearby rock. I've heard of other-selves, the evil ones. If he were my other self, I'd be the evil one. Maybe I have finally found my other self... Or maybe it's a coincidence. No, it can't be a coincidence, can it? I look at Rin. Black hair, blue eyes, blue flames. Exactly like me. He IS my other self, I finally realize. Rin looks at me. "Uh hey, you okay?" He asks. I stare at him. "Y-You..the other..." I fall over, and the room goes white. Category:Chapters